


Whispers in the Night

by scerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, Creeper Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Scott McCall, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: While trying to sleep at Derek's loft, Peter hears something very interesting as Derek and Scott arrive.(Or, Peter is a creep but it's all in good fun)





	Whispers in the Night

Peter Hale would love nothing more than to slash his claws deep into his superintendent's neck. The pipes in his apartment had burst and flooded a good amount of his pristine hardwood floor. He'd have to call a new contractor to help replace everything. Thankfully, none of the furniture was ruined. Just the Persian rug in addition to the flooring, but those were easily replaced. Still, it was an inconvenience to him because he was now sleeping on a couch at Derek's loft instead of his California king-sized mattress back home.

Derek was hardly around, which made it both peaceful and lonely. As much of a smarmy bastard he enjoys being, he really did care about his nephew and wanted some kind of civil relationship. The fact that Derek hadn't shut the door in his face was probably a good sign that there no hard feelings. Still, things could be better. But for now, Peter would just have to settle with Derek's usual curt nods and apathetic grunts in response to whatever Peter had to say.

It was past midnight; Peter usually liked reading before going to bed and by the time he finished his book, he was already getting comfortable on Derek's couch in the balcony where the spiral staircase led to and covering himself with a thin quilt that Derek let him borrow. His eyes were drooping closed before his ears perked up at the sound of the locks being turned and the door sliding open. Derek must be back. Peter sniffed the air and almost let out an annoyed sigh. Scott was with him.

It was no secret, Peter hated Scott. Hated him to his last breath, literally. In his mind, Scott was self-righteous, annoyingly perfect in every way, and on top of all that, he was **_nice_**. He wanted to spit in his face. Why Derek brought that little brat back into their loft this late into the night was beyond Peter, but he tried his best to roll over, swaddle himself up in his quilt and ignore whatever those two petulant, bratty wolves.

But Peter was a bastard and he loved to eavesdrop, so he figured that while he tried getting some rest, he'd perk an ear and spy on what his nephew and that hormone-driven wolf were up to.

"How's the arm?" he heard Scott say.

"It's already healed," Derek replied, "That Chimera was pretty weak. Barely even grazed me."

That's right. There were chimeras running amok in Beacon Hills. Peter supposed he could offer his services, since he had knowledge of them. But there was nothing in it for Peter, so he relegated himself to his swanky life in a penthouse suite. Well, at least until the pipes are fixed.

"I wanna see it anyway," Scott said. It was just like him to always be concerned about people's well-being. It was nauseating.

There was a ruffling of clothes and then silence. No doubt Scott was inspecting Derek's wound, even though Derek assured him he was fine. Then he heard something that caught his attention. It was the sound of Derek sucking in his breath and then a faint aroma was permeating in the air. It was the smell of arousal.

"You keep doing that," he heard Derek say in a low voice, "I might have to do something about it."

Intrigued, Peter trained his ear to hear the soft scrape of Scott's fingernails as they raked over Derek's taut skin and suddenly, this saccharine meeting between two annoying pack members took a rather interesting turn. Peter was curious when Derek and Scott had ever even hinted at their lust for each other and then acted upon it. Peter was a well-trained wolf, he should've been able to at least sniff out the faint stench one Scott McCall on Derek's skin. But then again, Peter wasn't the young buck he used to be. Maybe he was finally getting old. The thought made Peter grow bitter because he still had his good looks, if anything.

"Scott," Derek whispered, snapping Peter out of his thoughts. "Peter's here. We can't."

There was a pause. Peter trained his heart to beat slow while he breathed deeply to mimic sleep.

"Sounds like he's asleep," Scott argued and the fact that he couldn't tell Peter wasn't asleep was proof enough of young McCall's prowess as a wolf. But that was enough bitterness on Peter's end, there were much more fascinating matters at hand.

"I guess we better be quiet then," Derek said back, an amusement to his voice. Kissing noises followed and Peter can imagine Derek and Scott gliding their hands all over each other, exploring the hard muscle beneath confining clothing.

The room reeked with their lust, so thick that Peter was almost choking on it and before he knew it, he was hard as well. There was something perpetually naughty about Peter listening in on his nephew's sexual exploits. Especially when one takes into account that the person Derek was with was the boy Peter hated more than anything. But now that Peter had time to think about it, he hated Scott and would love nothing more for him to be dead, but Peter wasn't blind either. He knew the boy was good-looking. And so was Derek. Not as good-looking as Peter, obviously, but a very close second and third.

Nevertheless, while the two horny wolves downstairs were at play, it wouldn't bother Peter in the slightest if he slid his hand over his naked chest and toward the waistband of his sleep pants, caressing the light dusting of hair on his stomach as he heard belt buckles and zippers being undone and clothes being discarded. The kissing noises continued, the heavy smell of arousal getting sweeter on Peter's tongue. Suddenly, there was a slapping sound and Peter heard Scott whimper into Derek's mouth. He imagined Derek grabbing a nice handful of young Scott's perky ass and giving it a good slap on the cheek, making it jiggle.

He heard the boys pull away from each other before listening to Derek pepper kisses on Scott's skin as the sound of Scott's boxer briefs being tugged down the boy's shapely legs rang in Peter's ears as Peter took the plunge to dip his fingers into his pajama pants and press against the head of his leaking cock. The boys seemed so immersed with themselves, they wouldn't even be able to notice any shenanigans that Peter got himself into at this point. The pressure was a welcome relief as jolts of pleasure shot through him. Lust must have been wafting off Peter's cock in droves, mingling with the sex of his nephew and the boy he's laying with that Peter hated so. The scent was intoxicating. The taboo of it all had Peter fishing the rest of his cock from its flannel prison as he listened with rapt attention of the sucking sounds his nephew was making as young Scott did his best to stifle his moans so as not to wake Peter.

_If he only knew._

There were a few more pointed slaps against Scott's ass, followed by the sounds of Scott muffling his groans into a pillow as Derek continued making wet, sloppy noises. There was no doubt that Derek was slipping that skillful tongue inside the tight heat of Scott's hole. The thought of it had Peter's toes curling. Temptation was too great for him now. He had to have a small peak. He rolled over from his spot on the couch as lifted his head just a tad to see if he could a peak at anything from the absolutely pornographic scene happening downstairs.

He craned his neck enough to see the top half of Derek's bed, illuminated by the moonlight, and to his luck, he could see the back of Scott's head and his broad, naked shoulders. He was practically glowing. Scott looked over his shoulder, likely at his nephew as he thoroughly debauched the young wolf's lower half. Scott was biting his lip and Peter wanted to hate himself for finding him in such a compromising position so darn erotic. But that was impossible, because no one loved Peter Hale more than Peter Hale.

"Like that, baby?" he heard Derek say with a light slap of Scott's ass cheek. Hearing his nephew talk dirty sounded like a symphony to Peter, as he quickened the pace on his slick cock.

The two were moving around and Peter could see just the top of Derek's head, as his nephew was lying back with his arms behind him like he was bathing in the sun, before Scott's head was block Peter's line of vision as the young Alpha began bouncing on what Peter assumed was his nephew's cock. The soft moans Scott was making combined with the slick sound of his ass being penetrated sent Peter reeling as he resumed jerking his hard member, imagining that it was Scott who was making a big whore of himself on top of Peter.

The image of fucking Scott McCall as his nephew watched from the sidelines was a taboo and wonderful fantasy. The idea of his nephew getting off at the site of his own uncle, his own flesh and blood, as the man fucked the boy he loved had Peter so close to the edge. Peter's hand slid faster and faster as Scott's motions began to quicken themselves and from the ragged breath of both young wolves, Peter could tell they were just as close as him.

"So close," Scott choked out, trying his best to keep his voice low but Peter could hear him like a megaphone in his ear. "Fuck, I'm so close."

Peter closed his eyes, at this point he was ready to blow all over his bare chest any second. But he wanted to take these last few seconds to imagine Scott over him, watching the so-called innocent True Alpha come apart at the hands of Peter Hale, someone so opposite of who he was. It would've been the most satisfying of victories.

"I'm about to—" came Derek's urgent voice.

"Cum in me," Scott cried.

" _I'm going to,_ " Peter whispered in his head.

"Fill me up," Scott panted.

" _I'm gonna fill you up so good._ "

"I'm ready."

" _Here it comes._ "

Scott cried out first, the scent of hot semen filling the air as wads of it splattered over Derek's chest before Derek choked out a scream as he filled Scott with his seed. Smell their mingled cum had Peter swallowed a moan before spraying himself, making his toes curl.

Chest heaving and with a deep sigh, Peter's body practically sank back into the couch as he trained an ear on the panting pups down below. Scott had flopped against the bed and judging by the warm, fuzzy humming Scott was making, it sounded like he and his nephew were cuddling in their sticky post-sex haze. The stench of hot cum and sweaty sex fogged the entire loft, it was almost intoxicating.

"You were definitely _not_ quiet," Derek teased. And what Scott said next made Peter's heart stop almost immediately.

"Yeah, I wasn't," he had said, "But neither was Peter."


End file.
